Prison Life
by MaxRomance316
Summary: Basically a story to go with the My Chemical Romance song "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison". Rated M for Frank's potty mouth and mentions crude sexual references. Yes, does included fluffy frerard, but nothing hardcore...R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the middle of a gun fight  
In the center of a restaurant  
They say "Come with your arms raised high"  
Well they're never gonna get me  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life will never be the same  
On your mother's eye,  
say a prayer, say a prayer

"Gee," Frank yelled as bullets rained over their heads. Gerard rushed across the room and slid next to Frank. The cops outside yelled over a mega phone, "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

Frank frowned, his eyes shining with fear. Gerard pressed their lips together softly, "I promise, everything will be just fine, Frankie. I'll keep you safe. You know that." Frank nodded, "Okay, Baby."

Gerard put his gun on the floor beside him, and Frank followed suit and they stood up slowly. Gerard yelled, "Ok, don't shoot. We're coming out." Frank gently grabbed Gerard's hand before following him out the door.

"Woo-hoo pretty boy," a large inmate laughed. Frank winced and looked at where Gerard was walking. He wanted nothing more than to be close to his older boyfriend.

Gerard looked over and a wave of anger washed through his eyes. Frank breathed a sigh of relief and continued walking forward.

"Come on, pretty," another man said cruelly. "If you're good, I'll let you sit on my lap when I play." Frank bit his lip and hurried forward as quickly as the tight chains would let him.

Gerard felt his heart constrict when he lost sight of Frank. The small 4'9" man wasn't a sissy, but the big guys in here would tear him apart. His soft pretty face in itself would get him hurt in here. Gerard, at least, would stand a chance to survive with his asshole normal sized.

He looked across the cell windows and saw his Frankie. Frank's face was taunt with stress, and Gerard mouthed, love you, knowing the simple words would sooth Frank's nerves.

Frank nodded before turning around and Gerard lost sight of him completely.

"So, wha'cha in here for?" a voice behind Gerard asked. The black haired man spun around to see a large man sitting on the bottom bunk. Gerard swallowed, "Serial murder apparently."

The man grinned, "I slaughtered about sixty-five people. In a church." Gerard cocked his head, "Why a church?" The man grinned, "Why'd you do it? The fucking preacher pissed me off and I offed the entire congregation."

Gerard smiled, "Just people that fucked with my family." The man grinned again, "Well, you wouldn't mean that little guy you came in with, huh?"

Gerard felt his smile drop, "Yeah, actually, Frank. He's my_ um," The man stood up and Gerard felt his heart clench, "So he's your little boyfriend. It's cool, man. Most the guys here are gonna go after him though."

"I know," Gerard said slowly. "Do you have any idea how I can stop them?" The man laughed, "Unless you found a way to be with him every second, uh no, but I could help." Gerard sighed, running his forehead, feeling a sharp pain.

"You okay, kid?" The man asked. Gerard smiled weakly, "I got hit in the restaurant yesterday and I guess it's a little tender." The tall man nodded, "Yeah, I'm Drake, most of 'em call me Rhyno."

"I'm Gerard. Nice to meet you, Rhyno," Gerard smiled. He looked at the bunks and said, "I want the top bunk." Rhyno smirked, "Alright, pretty boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, but I can't**  
**And I don't know,**  
**How we're just two men**  
**As God has made up,**  
**Well I can't, well I can**  
**Too much to wait, but just now enough**  
**Paid in blood for your dying wish.**  
**I kiss your lips again**

"I hate this place," Frank grumbled, staring daggers at his hands in his lap. Gerard sighed, "Yeah, I feel the same way, Frankie. But I have a plan." Frank snorted, "Yeah, that always works so fucking well for you."

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Gerard snapped. Frank furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I don't want to talk about it." Gerard softened his voice and whispered, "Please tell me."Frank started mumbling something about "push-ups in drag", but the wardens began pulling everyone back to their cells. Frank stormed away without saying another word.

* * *

Frank felt his heart pound, he was alone again. He wasn't angry with Gerard earlier, but you could only go through so much without snapping at some one. Who the hell wants to see a grown man do fucking push-ups in drag?

"Hey, Princess," Marco said from behind him. Frank swallowed, spinning around quickly, "Yes? I didn't realize you were in here yet." Marco cooed, "But of course, I figured if I_ **was **_going to keep you around and to myself. I should be here first, don't you think, Frankie?"

Frank bit his tongue, tasting blood as it filled his mouth. He hated for people to call him "Frankie" except for Gerard. He nodded, "Of course, if you actually accomplished what you want. What? Are you angry because no one wants to fuck you? Is that why you want me so bad? Because I'm smaller and not as likely to 'fight back'? News flash, killing seventeen people lists me as dangerous in most books." Marco smirked, stepping close to brush Frankie's cheek with his knuckles, "Yum, feisty. I like that." Frank frowned, stepping away, "Don't touch me." Marco stepped closer, pinning Frank's back to the wall.

"What was that?" Marco growled. Frank swallowed nervously, feeling Marco's hard groin press against him roughly. He felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes, and he shook his head, "It was nothing. I didn't say anything."  
"Good, because I would hate to have to punish you for misbehaving." Marco grinned, his chapped lips split in an evil grin that showed he wouldn't feel bad about hurting Frank. Frank knew deep-down that all it would take was one word to Gerard and this man would be dead, as cold and lifeless as the concert floors.

"Go ahead and go to bed, little Frank," Marco cooed. "Gonna be a long day tomorrow." Frank bit his lip, **Gerard, however you plan on getting out, do it fast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**They all cheat at cards**  
**The checkers are lost**  
**My cell mate's a killer**  
**They made me do push-ups in drag**  
**Nobody cares if you're losing yourself**  
**Am I losing myself?**

Gerard looked down at the cards in his hand, a frown firmly in place. He was actually happy about his hand, but he had a good poker face.

"Gonna play something?" Marco, Frank's cell mate, asked gruffly. Gerard shook his head, "Nah, I'll stick with what I got." Marco grinned, licking his dry lips, "Yeah, I think the same about little Frankie. Umm, pretty little thing, ain't he, Greko?" The man named Greko nodded, agreeing with a sick smile, "Yup, a pretty face. Damn, even nicer ass, so tight and smooth."

Gerard ground his teeth and said coolly, "Honestly, if he's so good to fuck, why share? I mean really, what if he gets so torn up by this asshole and you can't even do him?" He'd motioned at Greko with that sentence, hoping to cause a stir-up between the two close obvious leaders in the entire prison yard.

"How do people know if he's really that good," Marco smirked. "If I don't share him?" Gerard nodded, faking interest, "I guess, that's cool. He's cute, but can't be that good."

"Oh, let me tell you," Greko smiled. "That's too good. He's tight, and God, the way he screams." Gerard bit his lip and said through gritted teeth, "Don't fucking talk about him like he's a piece of meat. Frank is more than you will ever even dream of having."

"Oh, you worried about my boy, Gee?" Marco cooed. He put down his cards and said, "Maybe I'll get you to watch next time I have him bent over."

Gerard lunched over the table and grabbed his collar, their faces close enough for Gerard to taste the man's disgusting breath on his own lips, "If you even think about touching Frank again, I will personally cut your dick off and shove it down your throat so that you choke to death on it."

"Stupid little bitch," Marco hissed. "Do you really think you scare me?" Gerard slammed his fist into Marco's chin without a moment's hesitation. He climbed off the table and stormed over to where Frank was sitting.

The younger man looked up, looking extremely startled, "Gee, what are you doing?" he grabbed Frank by the arm and practically dragged him behind one of the dark corners.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gerard asked, his voice cold and hard. Frank's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to see that I wasn't strong enough to stop them."

"The push-ups in drag," Gerard said in a murmur. "Was that real?" Frank nodded and said, "I really don't want to explain that one." Gerard gently wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and whispered in his ear, "We're going home, Baby."

"When?" Frank asked, his voice sounding on the verge of tears. Gerard smiled, "Soon, Frankie, just give me a few more days."

"I don't know how that'll work out, Gee." Gerard pulled back and kissed Frank's forehead, "We'll be just fine. Just try to grit your teeth for a few days and we'll be gone. We'll never see these fuckers again."

"I hope not," Frank whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I miss my mom**  
**Will they give me the chair?**  
**Lethal injection or swing from a rope if you dare**  
**No body knows,**  
**All the troubles I've seen**

Frank winced noticeably when Marco laughed. He didn't know what caused the sound, but he did know that Marco made that sound when something bad was going to happen.

"What do you think, Frankie?" Marco grinned, saving face for his boys. Frank smiled shyly, "Whatever you think, Marco." It was like any good con-job. You smile and say exactly what they want to hear. Nothing else.

"See?" Marco laughed, shoving a cigarette through his closed lips. He looked at Frank and asked, "Wha'cha smoke, huh? Or do you prefer my big thick cigar in your mouth?" Frank shook his head, pointing at a random cigarette pack, "Those are fine." In all honesty he didn't care, but anything bigger than a normal cigarette and his jaw would not be thankful.

"Come get one, Frankie," Marco held up a pack and smiled sadistically. Frank stood up and walked over, his body screaming in pain with every step. Frank took the pack, pulling one out and lighting it before Marco could open his big mouth again.

Frank plopped back in his spot and smiled in satisfaction. He hadn't had a cigarette since they got into lock-up. Frank looked at the guards patrolling the yard and heard them talking.

"Yup," The taller one said in a gruff voice. The shorter one responded in an equally harsh voice, "Yeah, two suicides last night. Right after Monroe went to the chair, huh?" The tall one nodded, "Damn, right."

I missed Mom's birthday, Frank thought sadly. He crossed his legs underneath him and saw Gerard sitting at the poker tables again. He was playing a Mexican fella and he had that evil smirk on his face again. Please Baby, Frank thought sadly. Get us out of here fast.

Gerard could practically feel Frank's eyes burning a hole into the back of his shirt. Ever since he'd told Frank that he'd get them out, his mind had been on a constant loop. It almost physically hurt to see Frank so bruised and broken, especially every time he winced when he walked.

"Hey, Gee," Rhyno's familiar voice rang behind him. Gerard smiled, "What's up?" But the look on Rhyno's face stopped him cold, "Where's Frank, Gerard?"

Gerard glanced over at the table where Frank had been sitting with Marco and Greko mere seconds ago. He jumped to his feet and whispered, "We have to find him, Rhy." Rhyno nodded, "I know where he is."

**Thank you everyone who has read this story so far... there's only at the most two more chapters, but hope you've enjoyed. This is my first story and one of my favorite pairings ever... R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far. Chapter six will be the last one. I know that this wasn't the best story ever, but I promised Jeremy Illiad that I would publish it.  
If anyone wants a story written or has any ideas, please review or PM me and let me know. _**

* * *

_**To your room,**_  
_**And what they ask of you**_  
_**Will make you want to say "So long"**_  
_**But I don't remember**_  
_**Why remember?**_

Gerard hurried behind Rhyno and ran down the corridors to the C-block. Gerard's heart was pounding wildly, where was Frank? Why did Marco bring him all the way out here?

"Come on. Marco's cell's the one at the end," Rhyno pointed. He opened the door to a separation wall and Gerard instantly heard Frank's scream of pain.  
Gerard saw red, his eyes completely bleeding with it. No one could survive Gerard once he got to this point.

When he threw the cell door open, the sight in front of him made Gerard want to puke. Marco had Frank's arms tied over his head and seemed even happier with himself after each thrust, with every one of Frank's whimpers and cries.  
Gerard grabbed Marco's belt from where he'd dropped it and wrapped it around his knuckles. He kept his breath very quiet and lunged. He wrapped the woven fabric around Marco's neck from behind.

Marco gasped and sputtered, trying to get oxygen into his blocked airways. Gerard pulled with all his strength and got him away from Frank. He tightened the belt and snarled, "You're never going to touch anyone again, Marco. That much I know and there's a special place in hell for you." With that last word, Gerard broke his neck, enjoying the satisfying snap as the bone shattered.

He dropped Marco's quickly cooling corpse and ran to Frank. He untied his hands and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's shuddering form.  
"Shhh, I'm so sorry, Frankie," Gerard whispered, brushing Frank's hair out of his face soothingly. He'd forgotten that Rhyno was standing in the door way, forgotten that they were in a prison, all he could think of was that Frankie was hurt and the dead man on the floor was responsible.

"Gerard, you guys need to head out of here," Rhyno said, his voice filled with a sense of urgency Gerard had never gotten from the older man. Gerard pulled Frank to his feet and helped him clean up as much as he could.  
Frank glanced over at Marco's dead body and said, "Who's the bitch now?" Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's waist and kissed his temple, "Ready to go home?" Frank nodded vigorously.

"Hey Gee," Rhyno said, his eyes finally moving from the hallway. "When you get back to Jersey, I need this to get where its going." He handed Gerard an envelope with an address scribbled on the front, "I need this to get to my grand baby. She's gonna be three in October and I was gonna send it by mail, but if you're heading out there_"  
Gerard accepted the envelope and hugged the older man quickly, "I'll get it to her." and then he and Frank ran.

* * *

**God, writing this chapter made me cry, but it had to be done and be honest, who else loves Rhyno?  
And who's gonna be surprised by who Rhyno's grandbaby is? Hahaha, I feel evil.  
Love you all for reading... R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is it... the last chapter. Wow, who'da thunk it would end this way. *Fake stage tears* Okay, enough of that... again, thanks for reading. If anyone has an idea to pass on, share the love...**

* * *

**Do you have the keys to the hotel?**  
**Cause I'm gonna string**  
**this motherfucker on fire**  
**And let it burn**

**Life is but a dream for the dead**  
**And well I, I won't go down by myself, but I'll go down with my friends**

Two weeks later, Gerard stood in front of a burning building with a smile on his face. So what if it left people dead or seriously injured? It made Frank happy and Gerard loved that.  
Frank didn't talk much since they left the Prison and Gerard didn't imagine the man he travelled with now would ever be the sweet Frankie that Gerard had once known. Had even fallen in love with.  
"We should probably go," Gerard sighed, wrapping an arm around Frank's slender shoulders. Frank nodded, opening the passenger door of the car. As he climbed in, Gerard was struck again by how cold and blank Frank's eyes were now.  
Gerard leaned over and softly brushed his lips over Frank's. The younger man jumped slightly, but seemed to accept the affection.  
"I love you," Gerard said with an unwavering tone to his voice. Frank nodded and Gerard could see him biting back tears as he whispered, "I love you too." Gerard smiled. It wasn't much, but he knew it was hard for Frank to express love now.

**Now, but I can't**  
**And I don't know,**  
**How we're just two men**  
**As God has made up,**  
**Well I can't, well I can**  
**Too much to wait, but just now enough**  
**Paid in blood for your dying wish.**  
**I kiss your lips again**

Gerard stood outside a bright home and sighed sadly. He wished Frank was standing here with him. In fact, he wished Frank was inside that hollow shell that had escaped the hell hole with him. Instead, he was alone, leaving Frank in their hotel room by himself and Gerard to deliver the letter from Rhyno to his granddaughter.  
He walked up to the door and knocked. A petite black-haired woman answered the door, "Hi, um, do I know you?" Gerard smiled weakly, "No, but I met your father, um, Lindsey, and he wanted to give this to your daughter."  
Lindsey opened the letter nervously and out fell a note and an old picture. Lindsey smiled and said in a tearful voice, "Thank you. And I'm glad Dad wanted you to bring it. He wasn't the greatest person, but he was amazing to Bandit." Gerard nodded and said, "It was nice to meet you, but I have to go now."

Frank sank down on to the queen sized bed in their hotel room and toyed with his lip ring. He was nervous, scared as hell. It was like Marco would climb out of any corner and attack him again.  
"Never again," Frank whispered. He switched the gun to his other hand and debated whether dying would stop the nightmares. He faintly heard the door click open and heard Gerard rush over, but Frank's eyes and mind were locked on the revolver in his hand.  
"Frankie?" Gerard asked hesitantly. "We'll get through this. It'll be okay, baby." Frank shook his head, "No, I won't, Gee. I'm not okay and I never will be, hell I never was. I was so worried about keeping up with you that when I had to protect myself, I couldn't do it." Gerard gently eased the gun out of his hand and said softly, "We're gonna be okay. We'll go to my folks old ranch and you can spend all day long playing your guitar. We'll survive, Frank." Frank leaned up and kissed Gerard softly, "Promise?" Gerard nodded solemnly, "I swear to you, Frank."  
Frank curled into Gerard's arms and let himself cry. He wasn't okay yet, not anywhere close to 100%, but with Gerard, it would be okay. And they would no longer have to think of what they do to guys like them in Prison.

* * *

_**Okay, that had to be the crappiest last line ever. Oh well, does anyone think I should write a sequel? Or should I leave it so that readers can decide their own ending for our boys? **_

_**Thanks again for reading! R&R **_


End file.
